Pregnancy
by Amarylle
Summary: Fleur and Bill Weasley visit The Burrow to share the news of Fleur's pregnancy. Does Fleur finally stand up for herself when it comes to her mother-in-law? And how does Bill feel about that?


**Disclaimer:** Again, not my sandbox, I'm just building a castle in it.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was a confident woman of high self-esteem, but when it came to her mother-in-law, she reverted into an uncertain, insecure little girl.

It was no secret that, as part Veela, she always had trouble connecting well with women because of her exuberant beauty. Some were wary of her stealing their significant other's attention, some were envious of her exquisite looks, and some looked down on her and classified her as a creature of some sort, rather than a human being.

Over the years, Fleur got used to being called names and being looked upon as a sex object, rather than someone with feelings of her own. She ignored the stares she had received because of her accidental allure, and she didn't pay any mind to the whispers behind her back. She focused on herself and her family.

Family was the most important thing for Veela. They looked after and nurtured their own.

A part of Fleur was always longing for something that would complete her, and fill her heart with the melody of joy. It was common knowledge that Veela had mates destined for them, and she was always looking to find her own.

That's how she met William Weasley.

When her eyes fell on the tall handsome wizard, she just knew. Fleur had felt a magnetic pull so intense, she had to remember to breathe, and when their eyes connected, they were lost forever.

Despite the couple's obvious bliss to have found each other, Bill's mother seemed unwelcoming to Fleur, and she always looked somewhat disappointed when she looked at her.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay," Bill tenderly murmured into her ear. "Let's tell my family the good news. My mother will be ecstatic," he warmly smiled.

"I don't know about 'zat, Guillaume. Your mother seems to hate me," sighed Fleur, her delicate hands resting on her abdomen.

"Nonsense, ma chérie," he gently soothed her, and took Fleur into his arms to apparate to The Burrow.

When they arrived, most of the family was already there, judging from the noise that was coming from the crooked, kooky contraption the Weasleys had called their home. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, and there was a sinfully delicious smell gravitating towards the newcomers from the kitchen.

"Bill, Fleur! Come in, come in!" Mr. Weasley moved to welcome them, giving them both a cheerful hug. "Dinner's about to be ready. Molly has made her delicious treacle tart," he fondly said, and ushered them inside the living-room, which also functioned as their dining area.

"Hey, Mum!" Bill greeted his mother warmly, still holding Fleur snug in his arms, as he could sense the nervous energy radiating off of her in waves.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley grinned, and turned around to pull him into her arms, only to see her son embracing her daughter-in law. She paused for a moment, then proceeded to greet her cordially. "Fleur, good to see you again."

"'Ze pleasure is mine, Mrs. Weasley," Fleur answered politely, leaning further into her husband.

They made their way towards the huge round table everyone was sitting around, and food was served with polite chit-chat, and the seldom Weasley twin pranks running riot during their meal. Fleur was getting more nervous by the second, fidgeting next to Bill, so he decided it was time.

"I'd like your attention, please!" Bill cleared his throat, and gazed at his wife tenderly, taking her hand in his own. "Fleur and I have an announcement to make," he grinned, his eyes traveling to Molly, who appeared to be frozen momentarily before speaking.

"And what would this announcement be, my dear?" she inquired, although she was certain that she knew. Her heart was fluttering with excitement. Even though she wasn't fond of her daughter-in-law, she always wanted grand-babies.

"It would be 'zat I'm pregnant," Fleur revealed, with Bill's arms curling around her from behind, engulfing her in a feeling of safety and love. She could face down the Weasley matriarch with him supporting her any day.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley squealed and enveloped Bill, and with that the witch in his arms, into hers for a bone-crushing hug. "We must make some arrangements at once!"

"What kind of arrangements?" Bill asked, suddenly wary of the situation.

"Moving back to The Burrow, of course. I will oversee the pregnancy and make sure that my grand-baby arrives safely," Molly said incredulously, like talking to a two year old, and that was the last straw for Fleur. Not only did this surly woman disrespect her, she wanted to control her pregnancy, which was a rather intimate affair for her and her husband.

"Non! I will not have 'zat!" the french Veela raised her voice, surprising many with her sudden outburst. "I know you don't approve of me, but 'zat is offensive. I can take care of myself et mon bébé, and so can Guillaume," Fleur huffed angrily, her chin high, her eyes gleaming with determination. She was finally showing how capable she could be.

Her husband stifled a chuckle, as he was waiting for his wife's confidence to eventually break the cage of uncertainty that his mother had caused in her. He was pleased.

"I agree with Fleur, Mum," Bill voiced his opinion. "We're about to be parents, and it's our turn to be responsible. You will not rob us from that experience with your coddling!" William said with a stern tone, holding Fleur gently in a show of unwavering support. If it ever came down to it, Bill would always choose his wife, even over his own mother. It was a no brainer, really, as much as he loved his parents, his whole family, nothing could surpass the love he felt for Fleur and the little one inside her womb.

"How dare you speak to me, your mother, this way, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley hissed furiously, then looked at Fleur, glaring at the beautiful witch. "This is no wonder your influence!" she scowled.

"With all due respect, I do not have 'ze desire to control my husband," Fleur replied icily, and turned towards Bill. "Take me home, mon amour, s'il vous plaît. I will not stay where I'm not wanted," she pleaded with him, the coldness in her eyes replaced with a look of love.

"I love you, Mum, but I don't condone, nor understand your behaviour when it comes to my wife. We'll be taking our leave now, and don't expect us to come back until you apologize!" He shook his head, utterly disappointed, then looked at his father. "Thank you for having us over, Dad," he smiled a small smile to show he wasn't angry with Arthur, and disapparated without any sound, leaving a house full of dumbfounded Weasleys who glared at their mother.

Once they arrived at Shell Cottage, Fleur turned towards William and kissed him for all she was worth, showing every ounce of emotion that she was feeling for him at the moment. Once they stopped for air, she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for speaking up against ta mère. Je suis désolé!" she apologized, only to be embraced by a pair of strong, muscular arms.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I was waiting for you to stand up for yourself. I love my Mum, but she can be more than a handful at times," he explained with a chuckle.

"I love you so much, Guillaume" Fleur whispered, and captured his lips in sizzling kiss, pulling him towards their bedroom,to show him just how much she really appreciated him.

It was a grinning, glowing wizard who emerged from the shower after their passionate lovemaking, slipping under the covers to snuggle his wife, blissfully happy with where his life was at the moment.

"Je t'aime, ma chérie," he whispered in French, before sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**A/N:** A somewhat revised look at what I believe to be the moment Fleur and Bill shared with the family when they announced that they are going to have a child. I know that I painted Molly in a bad light, but honestly, she was not much better in the books either if I remember correctly. It has been some years since I've read the books, however, and about a year or two since I written this, so I went ahead to edit it slightly. I removed and reworded some things and added others. I apologize for the lack of my French knowledge, I just made whatever I found around the web, work. Hopefully.

Editing and sharing these little pieces are inspiring me to write more, which is a very good thing. :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
